


Timing

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, or marshmallow fluff in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Sherlock and Molly go on their first date.Takes place during TST; Slight S4 canon divergence.





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week on tumblr: first date.

Sherlock waited outside of Molly Hooper's flat. He was nervous, though he attempted to keep a calm and collected exterior. The consulting detective was happy though. After what he felt was a much too long amount of time to wait, the stars were aligned, so to speak. The timing was finally perfect; at least he hoped so. There was no holding back after that fateful day.

* * *

_"Honestly, Sherlock, you couldn't have put the bloody phone away for one moment?" Molly asked, secretly amused by his actions, nonetheless._

_"I was busy; needed to solve cases," Sherlock muttered. "You look…nice."_

_"Thank you," Molly smiled, smoothing out her dress. They were all gathered at the Watson residence after Rosie's christening._

_"So we decided, life's too short for this back and forth thing," Greg Lestrade was saying. "We're splitting for good. We shouldn't waste all this time being off and on instead of finding someone who truly loves us."_

_"That's wonderful," Mrs. Hudson smiled. "You deserve to find someone good for you." Sherlock, overhearing the conversation, looked over at Molly. Perhaps Lestrade was right. He had wasted too much time already._

_"Molly?" Sherlock asked, putting his phone in his jacket pocket._

_"Yes?" she replied, looking up at him._

_"Are you—do you still…like me?" Sherlock questioned nervously._

_"Well, of course I do! We're friends aren't we?" Molly laughed._

_"Yes, friends," Sherlock mused. "I meant, well, are you still…interested in me as, maybe, more than a friend?" Molly's face flushed bright pink and Sherlock knew he had his answer. She looked alarmed more than anything._

_"Why?" she asked, completely guarded, ready to protect herself if need be._

_"I thought we could go out for coffee or chips sometime," Sherlock told her, his nerves getting the best of him. This could either make or break them but he hoped for the former. He observed as she mulled it over in her mind, unsure of what the answer would be, regardless of how she felt about him._

_"I don't know if that's—," Molly began._

_"I fancy you," Sherlock accidentally shouted. Everyone in the room spun their heads toward Sherlock to make sure they heard him right. "Right, well, now that I have everyone's attention. Molly Hooper, I fancy you. I've always found you quite endearing and you are one of my best friends. Would you at least consider one date with me?"_

_"Okay," Molly agreed with a smile. "Yes, I'd love to go for some chips."_

* * *

The memory played fresh in his mind, as he was unaware that Molly stood before him at the doorway.

"Sherlock?" she asked with concern. He blinked several times before snapping out of it.

"Molly," he smiled. "You look so beautiful." She wore a floral light blue A-line dress, accentuated with cherries _. It was just so Molly_ , he thought with adoration. Her hair had been left down, cascading over shoulders.

"Thank you, Sherlock," she blushed. "You look handsome as always." Her lips quirked into a smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She took it and they caught a cab to Marylebone Road.

* * *

"Mmm these really are the best chips in London," Molly beamed.

"I told you," Sherlock smirked. He popped another chip into his mouth, enjoying the lighthearted conversation. For once, he felt that timing was on his side as he gazed adoringly at his pathologist. His Molly. The only thing that he wondered was if he was her consulting detective. Her Sherlock.

"Hello? Earth to Sherlock," Molly teased, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Sorry, I just," he trailed off. "What were you saying?"

"I said I brought dessert for us to have afterwards. It's in my bag," Molly told him. "I figured since you have a Bunsen burner at your flat, we could stop there to eat it."

"Why would you need a Bunsen burner?" Sherlock asked as Molly finished up the last of her chips.

"You'll see," she winked.

* * *

At 221B, Sherlock was readying the Bunsen burner while Molly dug through her bag.

"Here we are," she said, setting the ingredients on the now cleared off table. Graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows were on display as she found a couple of clean forks.

"S'mores?" Sherlock asked with amusement.

"S'mores," Molly confirmed. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you've never had s'mores before."

"I have," Sherlock defended playfully. "It was just a really long time ago."

"Well, tonight we're indulging ourselves," Molly smiled. Together they held their marshmallows over the flame for them to melt just enough before placing them between the graham crackers that held a small piece of a chocolate bar.

"To new experiences," Sherlock said, their s'mores touching as if they were clinking glasses.

"Mmm, delicious," Molly mumbled, her mouth full of the gooey treat. She looked up at Sherlock and let out a laugh after swallowing her bite.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Sherlock asked. Molly stepped closer to him leaving hardly any room between their bodies.

"You've got just a bit of marshmallow," she giggled. Before he could take care of it himself, Molly had kissed the corner of his mouth, licking the marshmallow fluff clean. That was all it took for his impulses to take over. He turned his head so that his mouth met hers in a loving kiss. Molly reciprocated, her fingers tangling in his curls. As their kiss was broken off, a beat of silence passed before either of them spoke.

"That was—" Sherlock began.

"Wonderful," Molly finished.

"Amazing," he added. "Brilliant."

"It's getting late," she stated.

"I'll bring you home," Sherlock offered.

"Thank you," Molly told him.

* * *

They stood at her doorway in post-first date fashion.

"I had a lovely evening," Molly spoke softly.

"Can I see you again?" Sherlock asked. "In a dating capacity, of course. Obviously we'll see each other again at Bart's and such but—mmph." She kissed him firmly, nuzzling her nose against his.

"You're the genius; deduce it," Molly teased.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sherlock smirked.

"Cute and clever; I think I'll keep you around," Molly winked. "Goodnight Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Molly Hooper."

* * *

Molly's Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Making s'mores over Bunsen burners...that idea was brought to you by my real life experience lol. Really, it's quick and easy and perfect for chemistry class. I hope y'all enjoyed the sweet awkwardness that is Sherlolly.


End file.
